


Bedfellows

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, X-EXO, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: There is a man standing at the corner of Jongdae’s bed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Because September is Jongdae month ♡︎

There is a man standing at the corner of Jongdae’s bed.

Jongdae almost doesn’t register him at first. His eyes are still hazy from sleep, and the room is pitch black, save for the light from the teensy little nightlight he keeps on his bedside table.

Jongdae blinks. He’s still there. Jongdae blinks again. He’s still there. Jongdae pinches himself. He’s still there.

The man doesn’t move. He just stands there, silently staring at him. Jongdae stares back.

Through the dark, Jongdae can see that he isn’t tall nor wide— but he’s still imposing in the way he looms over the bed. Be it paralysing fear or grotesque fascination, Jongdae can’t seem to move or even look away.

He might be having a nightmare. Or this could be one of those sleep paralysis demons he’s read about on the internet. The gust of cold air that leaves goosebumps on his skin, however, tells him that he isn’t dreaming.

This is all real.

Jongdae momentarily forgets how to breathe when the figure comes closer. The man cuts through the distance between them at an inhuman speed.

Jongdae instinctively tenses, shutting his eyes close in a last ditch effort to will the creature away. It proves to be futile though, as he feels a hounding weight on his stomach and hot breath against his skin.

“Jongdae,” the creature hisses, sounding like nails scratching on a chalkboard. “Open your eyes.”

Jongdae’s eyes fly open, and the face that greets him is a familiar one.

“Baekhyun?”

The face in front of him is one he knows very well. But there’s something wrong. The hair is too light, the skin is way too pale, the eyes are too cold, and there’s the matter of the angry red scar across his face. He’s also completely naked.

Baekhyun— or is it Baekhyun’s look-alike, tilts his head at Jongdae, assessing his every movement with an empty expression. A scream nearly rips out of Jongdae’s throat when the distorted version of Baekhyun raises his hand to cup his cheek.

“Hi Jongdae,” the thing he deems to be a demon says. His voice is a perfect imitation of Baekhyun’s, lacking only in the warm inflection that makes Baekhyun so himself.

“What the—”

“Babe?” a voice suddenly calls from outside the room. “You awake?”

The bedroom door opens, and the yellow light of the hallway floods into the room. Jongdae’s head snaps to the doorway, heart violently pounding in his chest when another silhouetted figure appears, obscured by the contrasting lights.

When Jongdae turns his head back, the Baekhyun look-alike is gone. Jongdae didn’t even register the burdensome weight leaving his body.

Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit. What the fuck just happened?

He sits up jerkily, whipping the covers off of him. Nothing. He scans the room for any signs of him. Also nothing.

It’s like he was never even there.

“Babe?” calls the voice again. It’s warm and sweet and comforting; Jongdae instantly knows it belongs to the _real_ Baekhyun.

If Jongdae had any doubts about it, they’re squandered by the sight of his boyfriend padding into the bedroom. His brown hair is a mess and he's wearing Jongdae’s hoodie over baggy sweatpants. He looks nothing like the horrid creature from earlier.

“Everything alright?” Baekhyun asks worriedly. He shuts the door behind him before Jongdae can open his mouth to say anything. “I thought I heard someone talking. Are you okay?”

He takes a seat on the bed beside Jongdae, gaze raking over the other man in concern.

Jongdae shakes his head. He rubs his eyes with his fists before taking a deep breath. “No— I mean, yeah. I guess? I don’t know.”

“Do you feel sick? Should we go to the hospital?” Baekhyun reaches out to press his palm against Jongdae’s forehead to check for his temperature.

“No, I’m fine.” Is he really? His voice sounds unsure even to his own ears. “Just had a nightmare.”

Baekhyun’s expression softens. “Oh, baby. Should I get you some tea? That always makes me feel better when I'm restless.”

Jongdae doesn’t think chamomile can fix this one. Fuck. He doesn’t know what to think. “It’s okay— shit, I just… can you come here?” He holds his arms out, a silent request for Baekhyun to climb into them.

Baekhyun looks hesitant, but he can never say no to cuddles, so he complies. He gives Jongdae a quick peck on the cheek before pushing himself underneath the sheets. Jongdae slings an arm around his waist and holds him close.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Baekhyun inquires.

“I’ll just sleep it off.” Jongdae doesn't know how he can sleep knowing that there could be a fucking demon in their bedroom, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, wiggling closer to Jongdae. It feels nice, having him so close. Jongdae can only hope Baekhyun can't hear his erratic heartbeat. “Get some sleep, babe.”

Jongdae tightens his hold on Baekhyun before taking a deep breath. Baekhyun is here in his arms, all soft and warm and cuddly. The thing he saw earlier wasn’t his boyfriend. It wasn’t even real.

He closes his eyes, shifting around until he’s comfortable. Everything is okay. He's in bed cuddling his one and only boyfriend. There are no such things as scary evil doppelgängers.

_There are no such things as scary evil doppelgängers,_ he repeats in his head, again and again until he can believe it's true.

Except he can't. Something still feels wrong. Very very wrong.

“Babe, could you turn off the light?” Baekhyun asks softly, burying himself further into the covers.

“Sure,” Jongdae says, detaching himself from Baekhyun. He turns on his side, propping himself on his elbow to switch the night light off.

He’s just about to flick the switch when a cold hand wraps around his wrist in a death grip. There, on the floor beside the bed is the same pale face. The same cold eyes. His expression is no longer blank. He’s smiling at Jongdae.

“Hi babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
